


Room Twenty-Two

by Mewtt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Awkwardness, M/M, Prostitute Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewtt/pseuds/Mewtt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Jean Kirstein is a soldier in the Military Police with one problem. He's a virgin. With money and nerves he heads to the local brothel only to be paired up with a man and not just any man, a huge asshole and there's no refunds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

He had heard about this place from the Officers and other soldiers, it was kind of notorious. Even in the Inner walls where space was scarce there would always be room for -those- sort of places. The sort of establishments where the men left with lipstick marks on their happily grinning faces, tucking in the back of the shirts still and with a far lighter coin purse then when they'd walked through those red doors.

Jean Kirchstein was in his third year of service with the Military Police. He hadn't changed much since graduating, he'd gotten a bit taller, his shoulders had grown a bit broader but the young man was still boasted a rather lanky build. Having been stationed in the Stohess District after graduating in the top ten on his class the Military Police had not dissappointed him. It was a lifestyle of tedious paperwork, fetching food and wine for your superiors and of carrying a rifle you never used while 3D maneuver gear was never touched. This was what he had always wanted, Jean felt safe far FAR away from the Titans that roamed outside Wall Rose but still... there was something left unsatisfied within him. It could be the lack of utilisation of his abilities or maybe- and this was exactly what he was currently pondering- it was because he was still a virgin.

It was a mild summer evening and Jean was standing on the cobbled stones outside of those red double doors. His coin purse was heavy, not really a frivolous spender but the lack of a partner might had added to that. Yeah, that was his problem. He just needed a fuck, he was a rational guy after all and it made perfect sense to his eighteen year old brain. A girl for the night... get it over and done with, usher him in to manhood and all that. Then everything would be fine. Right.

Jean walked with that serious stride of his up to the doors like a man on a mission but more like a timid boy as he nudge a door open and peeked inside.

Inside was kind of different to what he expected, there were no dancing girls or a bar, just long corridors that dissappeared off in to darkness and a woman sitting at a seat in the front room. Behind the woman, middle aged but well dressed with a full face of make up and with her mousy brown her tied back in a neat bun, was a wall of numbered golden keys hanging from individual hooks. Jean stared at her, the older woman stared back, narrowing her eyes at the young soldier. Jean quickly started to sweat, the kid going red in the face even up to the tips of his ears, he'd even worn his uniform... obviously he didn't know what he was doing and the woman looked like she was deciding whether to send him packing or not. This wasn't the place for gawkers or time wasters.

"Ahem." The woman cleared her throat and put on a smile after they'd stared at one another akwardly for long enough. "Young man, do you know what we sell here?" She wondered and Jean was quick to whip out his coin purse, holding it outstretched in his palm. It jingled a little, good and full. "I-I got money okay!" The soldier blurted out and the Hostess' smile got a little bigger as she finally stood up. "What's your type young Sir?" The older woman asked, resting a fingertip on her chin as she tilted her head. "We have all type's here for any tastes." She chirped and Jeans heart was racing.

The young soldier nodded and swallowed thickly, lowering his coin purse down. Right, type- he knew exactly his type. He'd dreamed of this girl all his life, sketched pictures of her in his spare time and he clenched a fist. "D-dark hair and... pretty eyes and er... w-with muscles." Jean recounted to the woman his dream girl, no real girl could match up to that vision in his head but that didn't matter, close enough was fine and quickly the Hostess was snatching up a key from the hooks to offer out to the soldier.

Jean took the small key, engraved with a number and the woman gestured down one of the hallways. "Room twenty two is waiting for you young Sir." The woman stepped aside, her click of her heeled shoes seemed to echo about the small room and Jean gazed down that dark corridor, dimly lit every so often by oil lamps that cast a flickering light. Jean made a step forward only to catch a hand out of the corner of his eye- the Hostess' hand.

"Ahem-" The woman with her hand held out smiled still- oh! Oh yeah, the money! Jean rummaged about for his coin purse once more and started dolling out coins in to the womans hand. Five at first, then ten.... then another five, surely not? Twenty! Twenty gold coins for this! That was a whole weeks pay! The Lady happily took her hand back, the coins seemed to dissappear somewhere and she returned to her seat.

Nervous still and now kinda pissed off... Jean made his way down that corridor. Passing rooms on his left and right. They were spread out quite far for obvious reasons and every so often he caught something. The sound of a quiet moan, the scent of perfume that made him think of wild flowers. His heard was racing all over again and there at the end of the corridor was his destiny- his room. Room Twenty Two. Jean arrived but took a moment to compose himself, wouldn't he look like an idiot if he walked in with sweat pouring off his face and his hands shaking. A few deep beaths later he was fine, this was just a service, the same as paying for a haircut or something and at the end of it all- he would truely be a man.

The small key fit the golden gilden lock and it turned with a soft click, the door creaked open ever so slightly. Jean moved in to the room, closing it quietly behind him. The room was a good size, patterned wallpaper, scented candles were burning and the large four posted bed had silks draped from it but the only thing Jeans intense brown eyes could see was the figure on the bed. They were sitting on the far side of the bed and had their back to him as they looked out the window, a slender frame with skin like caramel, dark brown hair pulled in to a high ponytail the ends of which reached between delicate shoulderblades. Oh... he wanted to kiss that spot between those shoulders, wanted to trail his tongue along down that spine and the best had yet to come.

The girl turned around and Jean stiffened, his lips parting but no sound came out. Wild eyes like emeralds took his breath away, this may not have been the girl from his dreams but she was a vision anyway. Such a delicate face, long eyelashes and-

"How long are you gunna stand there and gawk? You look dumb with your mouth hangin' open like a fish."

...What a charmingly deep voice the girl had. Wait, it wasn't charming at all- what had that rude bitch said? She was getting up to, the sheets that had been curled about the girls waist dropped as she turned his way. Between the girls legs was something pretty unladylike though, Jean knew he was no expert- being virgin as they came- but he was pretty damn certain that wasn't meant to be there!

"You're a boy!?" The soldier squarked and the girl put her...er... his hands on his hips in a sort of like 'what's it to you?' sort of pose. Jean was sweating again, oh no, no, no- his first time, his dream girl!... His twenty gold!

"Virgins are such a hassle- come here-" The boy was approaching him then, crossing the room with a stride that could only be described as annoyed. Jean felt his back hit the door with a bump as he recoiled but the kid kept purposefully approaching. He looked young to... about his age maybe younger and now that he was so close he could see how much smaller he was.

"O-oi- what are you-" The soldier watched as his belt was unbuckled, the boy he'd spent twenty gold coins on looked up to him irritably.

"You won't get your money back so come on, let's fuck. I'll show you what to do." The prostitute reasoned with him and Jeans head was spinning and his pants were getting pulled down. "Wait, wait, wait!" Jean hissed, fighting with the other boy to get his pants back up and he was left breathing hard, pressed back up against the door with a hand held out. 

"W-wait-" He asked again and the green-eyed monster did halt. "I... this isn't what I wanted for my first time. You were meant to be a beautiful soft girl-" Jean bemoaned his terrible luck- the prostitute just shrugged, scratching at his side. 

"Kinda lucky you got me really, idiot like you would probably make a girl cry." Why that little... for some reason the brunet just wanted to get him all riled up or rather he seemed to know how to push Jeans buttons. The soldier's hand snapped out, snatching the boys wrist and pulling him close.

"Whatever then- you'll do b-but it's not my fault if it hurts-" Jean growled, baring his teeth a little before his snarl fell and he squinted, looking down between the whores legs and wondering how exactly two men did it. The young man in question gave a roll of his eyes and stepped back, gripping Jeans wrist in turn and swinging his arm hard, throwing his guest on to the bed.

Jean hit the sheets with an 'oof!', scrambling on to his back as the brunet came, hopping up on to the bed to straddle his hips and going back to the task of getting his pants off. Jeans mouth was dry, his whole throat was dry he felt like he couldn't breathe as he watched fingers unthread his belt.

"H-hey... what's your name?" Kirchstein asked, it would feel just too weird, too sterile if they didn't even at least know one anothers names. He licked at his thin, dry lips. "I'm Jean-" The boy ontop of him seemed a little bemused, a hint of a smile visible as he got the Military Police soldier's pants down along with his name. 

"Eren."


	2. Two.

Eren. That was the name of this little shit ontop of him. Up close though he really was kinda pretty, especially for a guy. Those eyes stood out so starkly amongst those long lengths of dark hair, were they green with a hint of gold? It was hard to tell. Eren was going about his business, undressing Jean from his uniform as the other man lay stiffly beneath him, Jeans hands clenching a little.

"Hey, relax. I don't bite." The soldier looked to Erens face, the kid had a bit of a smirk on his lips and for some reason he really hated it... it was like he was being looked down upon. Jean scoffed and scowled, looking away from Eren as he pulled his own jacket off to help things along.

"I don't even know if I can get it up with some guy ontop of me." He muttered, one did kind of need an erection to do the deed and Jean was painfully aware that this was a man ontop of him. His body wasn't as soft as a girls would have been, and there was that -thing- between Erens legs... rubbing against him every so often. He had talked tough a minute ago but really Jean wasn't sure he could do this and- oh shit Eren was putting his dick in his mouth!!

Jeans whole body jerked, brown eyes staring wide as Eren's pinkish lips slipped around his cock, the other boy tucking his hair back behind his ear and peeking up at his customer, raising a bushy brow with a sort of 'what?' look on his face. He agreed after all, they couldn't do anything if Jean couldn't get hard but Eren wasn't the type you should underestimate. Resting against Jeans thighs, his legs curled on the bed Eren took all of Jean's half hard cock in to his mouth, nuzzling the bridge of his nose to the soldier's firm abdomen and suddenly- Jean wasn't so half hard anymore.

He actually seemed kind of shocked about it to, Jean watching with an intent stare as Eren sucked him, making his stomach tighten and heat rise and tingle through is legs. The other boy hollowed his cheeks as he drew back, Jean could feel that tongue tracing along the vein on the underside of his cock before with a wet -pop- Erens lips left his cock but not for long. The prostitute met his clients eyes as he wrapped a hand about the base of Jeans cock, his tongue curling along the inner of Jeans foreskin before teasing at the slit of the mans cock with the tip of his tongue. Eren grinned a little again.

"That was quick." The young man mentioned- talking about Jeans erection of course. He'd been pretty limp several moments ago and while Jean wanted to get angry at this smart ass, Eren was stroking his cock and kissing at the tip so that anger did kind of fizzle.

"Just... shut up..." Jean settled for a half hearted grumble instead, damn that tongue felt good. Eren knew what he was doing, his lips enclosed around the sensitive head of his dick while his soft palm wrapped around the base and stroked him slowly. The boys other hand moved between Jeans thighs, craddling the soldiers balls and kneading them gently. Shit- now Jean had a whole new problem. He didn't want this to be over too quickly, not when he knew Eren would probably laugh at him if he went ahead and came all over his face after just one minute.

"H-hey-" So Jean reached out, putting his hand lightly on Erens shoulder to get him to stop because he was hard already and if he was going to do this he wanted to go al that way. His dick... inside of Eren. The soldier may have grumbled before about not being able to get hard but he was pretty damn excited now, this kid had done that to him. Not that Jean was going to say that out loud. Eren drew back then, pursing his lips at just the right moment to leave Jeans cock with a little jolt of pleasure.

The brunet went and lay back on that pile of silk pillows, spreading his legs and Jean did scurry a little to get between tanned thighs. He rubbed his hands along the smooth skin, down Erens knees, feeling the soft hair as he gripped the other boys calves. Eren wasn't hard, Jean had been looking at that small pink pucker that would somehow take him in when he noticed it. Before he could say anything, Jean felt something nudge against his arm. It was Eren, he held a jar and was gesturing for Jean to take it.

"Pour some of that on yourself. You don't need alot." Eren guided and Jean did unscrew the cap, there was a runny sort of oil inside with a sweet scent. His hand was shaking a little as he tipped the jar, more then a little spilled out, coating his cock, Erens ass and the sheets and Eren again looked amused at the awkwardness of this soldier but didn't say anything- just grinned a little. With sticky fingers now Jean replaced the lid and dropped the jar somewhere, shuffling closer on his knee's to Eren. The other boy held the back of his knee's, drawing his knee's to his chest and those lean legs out of the way, Jean resting one of his own hands on Eren's thigh as the other held his hardness and nudged it against Eren's hole.

The prostitute exhaled softly as he lay back, noticing Jean was meeting his eyes, seemingly asking for guidance and Eren nodded once in reply. Virgins weren't so bad, that uncertain look on the other mans face was kind of charming.

"It's fine, you can just slide it in." Eren spoke quietly and Jean did arch his hips testingly forward, pressing his thumb just to the edge of Erens asshole and pulling the skin taunt. The boys body opened up easilly, Jean gasping softly as the head of his cock slipped inside. That was right, there was only one virgin in the room after all- who knew how many people Eren had slept with, his body swallowed him up so damn well but when Jeans eyes again wandered to the others face he wasn't really thinking about any of that anymore. Eren was erotic, laying there with his cheek on the pillow, face flushed and eyes closed and there was no longer any question about whether or not Jean could go through with this. The soldier was almost completely in, he curled his hands about Eren's thighs and began to move.

Awkward, with no real sort of pace or rhythm, just like the virginal teenager he was Jean rutted, his hips slapping against Erens rump. The frame of the bed creaked slightly, the only other sound in the room other then Jeans heavy breaths, the soft gasps of Eren and the wet squelch with each thrust Jean made. The soldier's eyes were fixated on that place, swallowing him up again and again with each thrust, just watching as Erens body took him in over and over. Erens cock was twitching to though the boy wasn't touching himself, just holding on to the sheets to help anchor himself because while Jean was a good, average size, he was thick. He could feel him rubbing against his insides and it was pleasurable enough, even with that bad pacing and the fact that the angling of his hips was wrong.

"F-Fuck-" Jean hissed, his brow furrowing, perspiration beading across his forehead as his hips began to smack forward harder, with desperation as he was close, so damn close. He couldn't describe how good it felt, so much different to just jerking off in his bunk bed in the barracks. This body pressed close against his own was warm, Eren smelt good and those small gasps the other made every now and then only made him harder. 

"A-aah- ooh-ffffffu-" The soldier groaned as he came, tilting his head back as he felt that familiar electricity jolt down his spine but it was even more intense, that thick pleasure shooting from his cock. His grip on Erens thighs was painfully tight for a moment before the man was spent, his hands quickly going to the sheets besides Erens hips to hold himself up as he was left breathing hard and gasping for breath. With vision blurred for a moment Jean looked down between them, slowly drawing his softening cock back and it was followed by thick globs of his own seed that dribbled from Erens slightly gaping ass that twitched and clenched.

Jean then looked back up to the boys face- he hadn't cum but Eren didn't seem fussed by that fact either, the boy wiping at his own brow, brushing the long hair from his face.

"I...er...do you want me to-" Kirchstein mumbled and Eren chuckled lightly as he waved Jeans hand away from his manhood.

"Maybe if I was paying you. It's fine." The boy answered simply, reminding Jean what this was. This was business, money for sex and Jean had gotten his monies worth if Eren did say so himself. He leaned over the bed on his stomach- Jean watched Eren as he reached for a pile of neatly folded cloths on the bedside table next to a wash basin. He dampened the clothes and wrung them out, giving one to Jean before taking the other for himself. In silence the pair cleaned themselves up, Jean wiping off his dick and anywhere else he'd spilled that oil earlier but his brown eyes did wander over to Eren more then once. Watching as the boy rubbed the cloth between his thighs, fingers pressing inside himself to scoop out whatever seed there was left.

The solder pursed his lips before getting up off the bed to find his pants and hop back in to them before he tugged on his boots.

"Mr. soldier." Eren cooed and Jean looked, seeing that the naked boy was holding his jacket, waving it a little his way and he took it back, pulling it over his shoulders.

"T-thanks." Jean awkwardly told, not just for his coat but also well... yeah and Eren grinned his way. Somehow he both hated and liked that grin.

"Welcome, though maybe I should call you Mr. three minutes." The brunet answered and Jean's lip curled up at the insult... true as it was but that had been his first time dammit! Why couldn't this jerk be cute for just a moment!?

"Haa?? You're a rude little asshole you know that!"

"Horseface."

"Y-you girly bastard!"

The pair traded insults back and forth for a moment before Eren just snorted and burst out laughing, slapping the bed and catching Jean off guard since the boy had only ever seemed annoyed or smug.

"Aaah, you're funny you know that. Why don't you come see me again. I'll teach you alot more things." Eren asked with a smile as he lay down on his side, resting his cheek on his palm and Jean took umbrage, though his cheeks did darken a little. He was dressed fully and ready to go.

"Y-yeah whatever, bye." The man mumbled as he let himself out, leaving the room and taking the key from the door. What an experience that had been... had it been good or bad... Jean didn't even know! He left the key with the woman at the door whom smiled and welcomed him back anytime.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soldier returned to the barracks in the dead of the night, it was late and those who weren't on patrol were asleep. Jean kicking off his shoes and going to the foot of his bunk bed, ripping up the covers and just crawling beneath them in to a huffy lump. His head was going over and over everything that happened, those fresh memories of warm pliable skin and that hot dampness and those pink lips... he hadn't kissed them but what would they feel like if he did?

"Jean?" The sleepy voice of his room mate sounded, followed by a yawn as Marco leaned over the edge of the top bunk to look at the lump in the sheets. He rubbed at his lightly freckled cheeks, tilting his head.

"...You okay?" He wondered, Jeans hand coming out from the covers to give Marco a thumbs up. Yeah he was fine... just fine... when did he get paid next?

**Author's Note:**

> //First fic woo. Hopefully there will be lots more to come. If anyone has any requests/nice things to say feel free to message me here or on tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: http://mewtt.tumblr.com/ //


End file.
